


Body Heat

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak has fallen ill from uhhh fluff virus, M/M, Pre Garashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Garak has fallen ill, and is losing body temperature. Thankfully, Julian is there.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Body Heat

Julian was working on refining his latest research paper into a Bajoran virus when he happened to look up and noticed Garak hovering at his door, looking a bit pale.

"Garak!" Julian said, surprised. "What's the matter? I thought you swore you were never coming back to the infirmary."

"I do remember saying that, but it appears I've made myself a bit of hypocrite," Garak said. His voice was tight. "I was hoping that you would examine me. I haven't been feeling quite right. I wouldn't normally bother you, but I've really been out of sorts, and it's beginning to worry me."

"You're not bothering me at all," Julian said. "Sit down. What's been feeling not quite right?"

"I don't know," Garak said. "I've been feeling a bit stiff, and rather faint. And... cold."

"Cold? Let's check your temperature," said Julian. He took Garak's temperature, and recoiled. "Garak! Why didn't you say anything? You're quite a few degrees below normal Cardassian body temperature! 'Out of sorts'? You should barely be able to function!"

"I may have under-exaggerated my symptoms," Garak said.

"Of course you did," said Julian. "Garak, I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold you here."

"Why, doctor! You don't trust me to take care of myself?" asked Garak.

"Garak, you need to be in the infirmary!" Julian said. "I can't believe you're only telling me about this now! You must have felt this way for at least a day or two for it to be so severe."

"Three days," Garak said.

"Three-? That's it, Garak." Julian pulled out a spare hospital gown from his cabinet. "Come with me. I'm going to get you some blankets."

"Are we going into the main infirmary?" asked Garak.

"I know you get anxious in the infirmary-" Julian began.

"Get anxious! I don't get anx-"

"Garak, yes, you do. I can tell. We're going to go into a private room with a bed," Julian said. "Come on, let's go." On his way to the room, he grabbed a stack of heated blankets off the pile. "I'm going to go grab something from my office while you put on your gown. I'll be right back."

Julian grabbed a data pad with his research paper information on it from his office. As he expected, when he returned, Garak hadn't put the gown on. "Garak! I told you to put it on!"

"I- I'm too cold," Garak said. "I don't want to take off my clothes because I'll be too cold."

"I'll help you," Julian said. "You take off your clothes, and I'll hold a blanket around you to keep you warm. Okay?"

"Fine," Garak said. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're curious as to what I look like WITHOUT clothes."

"I make one comment about being interested in Cardassian biology and suddenly you start interrogating me!" Julian said, but he held the blanket around Garak as Garak slid off his tunic. Julian didn't look.

"I'm cold," Garak said. There was a bit of a whine in his voice. "I TOLD you, I'm too cold to undress."

"Well, you're halfway there, so you might as well finish," Julian said. "There you go." Garak was wearing the orange and purple hospital gown, and Julian draped the blanket around him. Garak snuggled into it so that barely any part of him was showing from underneath it. "Does that feel any better?" Julian asked him.

"I feel a bit warmer now," Garak said. "Would it be improper of me to lie down?"

"Not at all," said Julian. "I expect you've been feeling tired for a while now. Lie down here on the bed." Garak lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Julian went back to his research paper.

He had been going at it for several minutes, and he had assumed that Garak was asleep when he heard a sleepy voice say, "Doctor?"

Julian turned around. Garak was lying down on the bed, his eyes half-open. "What is it?" Julian asked.

"I'm still cold," Garak said.

"It might help me to know more about your condition," Julian said. "For example, how it's treated back on Cardassia. That is, if this is a Cardassian affliction."

"It is," said Garak. "And we usually treat it... well... if you can't lie out in the sun and bask on a rock, we usually treat it with physical contact."

"Oh," said Julian. "Are you saying that I should...?"

"Only if you want to," Garak said.

"Well, if it would help," said Julian. "Here. I'll get on the bed with you." The bed was, thankfully, big enough for two people, although a bit snug. Julian lay down on the bed beside Garak and held him close. He felt more than a bit awkward. "Is it helping?"

"Maybe if you got under the covers," Garak said.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but after a few minutes, Julian was able to get underneath the covers, his body against Garak's. Garak's skin was cold to the touch. Hesitantly, Julian wrapped his arms around Garak. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Hmm... much better," Garak said.

They lay there for a few minutes. Then, Garak laid his head down on Julian's shoulder. He made a sleepy half-sigh noise of happiness. Julian smiled. He never thought Garak would open up to him like this. He supposed it would have to take an illness, or something like that.

"Hey, Garak?" Julian said.

"Hmmm?"

"How am I supposed to do my job?" Julian asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way."

**Author's Note:**

> I already want to delete this and re-upload it because I'm not happy with it. :( But if you have any comments, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
